


Я с тобой

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: несколько случайных фраз меняют все представление о человеке
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Я с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание попытки самоубийства; намек на то, что дальнейшие события пойдут иначе, чем в каноне

Вообще-то, командованию полагаются отдельные палатки. Субординация и в принципе частная жизнь. Нахрена рядовым слушать, как там начальство храпит и попердывает?

Но тут случай был особый. Ночевали на крохотной исследовательской базе, и слава богу, что так повезло. Застрять на Аляске — это не кот начхал, это серьезно. Дубак, снег валит стеной, да их бы в два счета похоронило в палатках, базу хоть откопать легко.

Легли вповалку прямо на полу, на спальниках. От стены до стены, под столом, на столе. Ребята-исследователи предлагали уступить свои койки Броку и Кэпу как самым главным, но Кэп благородно отказался, и Броку пришлось тоже держать марку. Не то чтобы он жаловался: в помещении было тепло, сухо, безопасно, чего еще желать. Пахло шубами и рыбой, и еще чем-то таким, что бывает в старых домах. Не то деревом, не то пылью.

В стороне от городов ночь за окнами была беспросветно, кромешно темной. Чувствовалось, что они далеко от всего.

Брок устроился рядом с Кэпом. Приглядывать за ним, иметь возможность быстро скоординироваться и все такое. В принципе, в этом не было нужды. Миссия закончилась, если б не буран, они уже были бы дома.

Может, потому, что Кэпа все еще сторонился весь СТРАЙК. Он же легенда. Идеальный Капитан Америка, эталон патриотизма.

Может, потому, что Кэп отвечал взаимностью своему отряду огневой поддержки и держался сам по себе.

Может, потому, что идеального в нем было не только внутреннее содержание, но и экстерьер, а Броку иррационально хотелось хотя бы полежать рядом, даже понимая, что эти героические сиськи, эта патриотическая задница росли в другое время, когда красивому мужику полагалось жениться на хорошей девушке и заделать ей с полдюжины детишек, и никак иначе.

Да знал ли Кэп вообще, как делать тех детей? Сидел за отчетами, на свидания не бегал, в бар развеяться и то не заглядывал. Такой, сука, правильный, в палату мер и весов можно ставить как идеал американского военного.

Наверное, потому Брок не пошевелился, когда среди ночи к нему привалилось тяжелое тело. Напугать Брока мужиком, прижавшимся к спине, нельзя было уже очень давно, а вот любопытство разбирало.

Но Кэп, судя по глубокому дыханию, спал. И это что-то определенно значило. Ему было привычно спать с кем-то, очень уж уверенно Брока обняла поперек груди тяжелая рука. Брок лениво перебирал варианты, кто там мог быть у героя. Невеста? Подружка? Какие-то случайные любовницы на фронте?..

От теплого дыхания в шею, прямо в загривок, вставали дыбом волоски. Кэп пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, потом потерся носом и сказал:

— Мне приснилось, что ты упал с поезда, а я с горя утопил самолет. И попал в будущее... Приснится же такая глупость.

Густой бруклинский акцент был, похоже, его родным. В интервью и спичах Брок у него такого говора не припоминал. Видно, тренировали.

Он потерял кого-то очень близкого. Настолько близкого, что с ним вот так можно спать в обнимку, дышать им, среди ночи шептать дурацкие сны в затылок. Кого-то, чья смерть вызывает зуд уйти следом. Кого-то, кто совершенно точно был мужчиной, но это, кажется, не главное.

Брок не то чтобы отличался склонностью к эмпатии. Военным это дело только во вред. Но в темноте в объятиях Кэпа он лежал без сна и чувствовал ледяной ком в животе. Едва дышал, боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не отнять у этого парня минуты покоя и умиротворения, потому что как только Кэп проморгается... Он потеряет снова.

Черт. Эта пара фраз перевернула все с ног на голову.

Брок смотрел в темноту. За всю свою жизнь не встречал человека, который был бы ему настолько близок. Хотел бы? Чтобы потом вот так умирать внутри, если вдруг что?

Он вздохнул, и, видно, вздох был очень уж тяжелым, потому что сон Кэпа лопнул как мыльный пузырь. Все его тело закаменело, потом очень медленно ослаб вес руки на груди Брока, будто Кэп пытался убрать ее незаметно и отодвинуться прежде, чем разбудит. Брок накрыл его ладонь своей, гладя мимолетными касаниями.

Кэп вздрогнул.

— Простите, лейтенант, — пробормотал он. От бруклинского говора не осталось и следа.

Он забрал ладонь и перевернулся на другой бок. Брок приподнялся на локте. Он не очень представлял, что сказать, может, стоило сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, подыграть, избавляя Кэпа от неловкости, но...

Тогда он так и останется наедине со своим горем.

— Как его звали? Того парня, которого ты потерял, — спросил Брок тихо, ложась вплотную — в точности как Кэп до того. Плечо напряглось под его рукой.

— Что?

— Ты болтаешь во сне.

— Я многих потерял, — отрезал Кэп, кажется, совладав с собой.

Брок успокаивающе погладил его по плечу, стараясь, чтобы в этой простенькой ласке не прорезалось по привычке что-то жадное, плотское.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о ком я. Послушай... Ты, конечно, можешь ничего не рассказывать, а я так или иначе утром буду делать вид, что ничего этого не помню, но я слышал, что помогает, если, ну, говорить.

Он скорее угадал, чем увидел, как Кэп покачал головой.

Брок улегся, не желая на него давить, но отодвигаться не стал, оставив руку у Кэпа на плече и чувствуя грудью тепло его спины, которой едва касался. Он уже начал было проваливаться в сон, когда Кэп все же ответил почти неслышно:

— Баки. Сержант Барнс. Мы росли вместе.

Брок протянул руку, погладил его по волосам. Коснулся лица, почти случайно, и ладонь обожгло: щека была мокрой от слез. Кэп смутился, отвернулся, но Брок прижал его к себе, не давая уйти от прикосновений.

Черт, он столько раз падал в койку с кем-то, вытворял там такое, что казалось — ну куда уж интимней. Но вот так держать в объятиях Кэпа оказалось близостью какой-то совершенно иной. Запредельной.

— Спи, — прошептал он Кэпу в шею, — спи, я держу тебя. Я с тобой. Спи и пусть тебе снятся сны про твоего сержанта.

Кэп стиснул его ладонь и ничего не сказал.

Брок никогда не напоминал ему о той ночи, но что-то изменилось после нее. Они как будто стали друг другу кем-то. И когда перед ним встал самый сложный выбор в его жизни, Брок четко знал, на чьей он стороне.


End file.
